Banshee
Banshee (Bean Sidhe in Irish-Gaelic) is a character from Gargoyles. She is a Child of Oberon. Molly is the human alter ego that the Banshee assumed for the purpose of preventing Rory Dugan from discovering that he was really a reincarnated Cu Chullain. Cromm-Cruach is the animal form of the Banshee, also known as the "Death-Worm". Her most powerful as well a her favorite weapon is her voice, which can manipulate, mesmerize or even kill her foes. Physical Description Banshee is an ethereal woman with purple-bluish hair wearing a green dress. As Cromm-Crauch, its appearance is based on a mutated insect larva with mandibles. Background History Centuries ago, The Banshee came to Ireland and terrorized the people who lived there. So the hero Cu Chullain challenged her and won with the help of The Great Beast. After her defeat, she left Ireland and went back to Avalon. But in 994, Oberon banished all his children from Avalon and since both Cu Chullian and The Great Beast were long gone she went back to Ireland. By the late 20th century, the Banshee had returned to Ireland, and there became aware that Cu Chullain had been reborn as the young Irishman Rory Dugan. Wishing to avoid a dangerous rematch with him, she decided to see to it that he never learned of his true identity, and therefore took on the guise of a human girl his age named Molly. As Molly, she encouraged Rory to waste his time in petty thefts, and even suggested that he move from Ireland to America, hoping that this would be enough to prevent him from discovering his heritage. When Goliath, Elisa, Angela, and Bronx came to Ireland on the Avalon World Tour, the Banshee sensed their presence, and became aware of the fact that they had come from Avalon. Convinced that they had been sent to Ireland by Oberon to drag her back to Avalon for the Gathering, and having no desire to leave Ireland, she captured all of them except Bronx and imprisoned them in Cairn na Culainn, to interrogate them. However, Bronx, searching for help, met Rory, and helped lead him in discovering his true nature. The Banshee, her plans in ruins, cast off her Molly-disguise and battled Cu Chullain and Bronx, but was finally defeated by them. When Oberon held the Gathering not long afterwards, the Banshee ignored his call back to the island. The Weird Sisters were sent by Oberon to discover the Banshee's hiding place, and then they dragged her back to Avalon. After she and Odin engaged in a brief and inconclusive battle there, Oberon pronounced judgment upon her for disobeying him; he placed a metal plate over her mouth so as to strip her of her voice, decreeing that her pride in her voice led to her disobedience and that he would lift it only when she showed true humility in her silence. The Banshee's future is cloudy at present, but these facts are known: she will eventually, somehow, regain her voice, and she will re-encounter Rory/Cu Chullain, but not quite as an enemy. She does have feelings for him, deep down inside, and these feelings will gradually come more and more to the surface. Powers and Abilities *Painful scream *Vocal blast *Vocal shield *Shape-shifting *Teleportation *Flight *Mesmerizing call